Conspiracy Of Silence
by S.T-R3I
Summary: A story where 2 soldiers have to save Germany from a mass destruction from a madman with at least an army of nuclear bombs to take out Germany.There is plenty of action and a new story line towards the Metal gear solid 2.Featuring The lUnAtIc'S
1. 1st mission: Stop Oscelot's illegal smug...

Mission 1: Stop Oscelot Shipping illegal Smuggling.  
  
"Silent Snake… we got a problem down in the sea docks. A man named Oscelot was found smuggling nuclear weaponry and weapon's. The area is highly guarded with soldiers. It requires High stealth tactics and smart moves. This is a job for u Silent."  
  
-General Pliskin  
  
"…I need the location….and Berretta M9f4….and thermal goggles…Working in the dark is going to be hard.. y'know"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"It is at New York…central bay. Hidden quite good… Remember, Snake take out the Facility with the C4 we placed in your Backpack…Be as silent as u can, If your spotted…hide for at least when your Codec is working again…Call me at 147.567"  
  
-General Pliskin.  
  
Silent walked out of the office.  
  
He looked like a ninja really…hiding his face with a bandana and a black lets say mask as Terrorist's look like usually.  
  
The General looked more like an old man, wrinkles on his skin…. white hair, eyebrows.  
  
But further on the mission.  
  
As Silent was sitting in a submarine.  
  
"Silent…it looks like the best way into the Sea dock is by sea. The Facility seems to be way off the point of being not seen with the guard towers around. Were bringing u as close as we can to the dock, then u must make your way into the storage room below. There should be at least 2 to 3 guards there, but there's plenty of hiding places. There's a staircase leading to the second level, I can't help u there. You'll have to find way into the 3rd level where the nuclear bombs are kept. Place the displaces on them, it should take a while to mix in with the chemicals and neutralize the bombs. There's at least 2. Take them out."  
  
-Johnny  
  
"…It's going to be a lot harder than it seems…but it's not impossible"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"If u need help, give me a call on your Codec. I'll Help you out with whatever u need."  
  
-Johnny  
  
Silent put on his air breather and goggles and swam towards the facility.  
  
Once he got there, He picked himself up into the dark room called the storage room.  
  
". Reporting…Inside…Over and out"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
The room had boxes in the passageways in between the rows of the selves which reached the ceiling.  
  
Silent ran silently behind a box before a guard could see him.  
  
He crouched down behind the medium sized box so he could not be seen.  
  
He checked his codec, which displayed a map and where the soldiers were positioned and moving of the storage area.  
  
He saw a guard walking towards him behind the box but he stopped and turned around.  
  
Silent got up and covered the guard's mouth with his hand and wrapping his head with his other arm and broke his neck.  
  
He dragged the body under a box and checked the map where the staircase was.  
  
There was a guard at least guarding the staircase.  
  
He couldn't find anyway to sneak up to him and break his neck.  
  
"…Hhhmm…dead bodies might come back for use after all."  
  
-Silent snake.  
  
He ran silently back to the dead body under the box and dragged him out again.  
  
The 2nd soldier was patrolling around until he noticed someone's foot.  
  
He walked slowly to the area holding his gun out.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
-German soldier  
  
No body answered.  
  
The soldier walked up to the foot, which slowly revealed the rest of the dead soldier.  
  
"Rufus! We have a man down! Come here quick!"  
  
-Russian soldier.  
  
The soldier guarding the staircase ran to the area.  
  
"Shit! You lazy idiot! Now look what you've done! What do we do? The boss kill us if he finds out!"  
  
-2nd soldier  
  
"That's if he finds out"  
  
-1st soldier  
  
"Yeah.Lets leave his body here, so the next shift can get blamed."  
  
Silent was already up.  
  
He was in a small room; empty one with no machinery or anything but old furniture.  
  
He took off his swimming gear and got out his thermal goggles.  
  
He walked out looking out sharply on the area.  
  
"I'm in the 2nd level."  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"Silent this is the General. Our current map tells us there's only an elevator leading to the top. The elevator is north-east from where your looking out that door. Good luck. Over and out" 


	2. 1st mission:2nd area:Stop Oscelot's ille...

MISSION 1 Part 2: Stop the Nuclear Bomb's.  
  
Silent snake took off his swimming gear.  
  
"Reporting in Lv.2"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"Affirmative. Make your way to the elevator without being seen. If your seen, the elevators will stop operating. Wait till the alarms are off, Then the elevators will operate once again."  
  
-General Pliskin  
  
Silent stealthy moved through the rows and massive boxes that were filled with the weaponry e.g. rifles, shotguns.  
  
He checked his Codec and spotted at least 5 or 6 guards patrolling the area.  
  
They all patrolled in a pattern, quite easily to avoid by snapping some peoples necks.  
  
There all positioned like this.  
  
  
  
"What kind of technology is this!"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"Ah…sorry bout that snake…the screen was stuffy…so I edited it with paint…."  
  
-John  
  
"Paint…what the hell?"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"Don't worry….the rest of the images would be aright…continue with the mission"  
  
-John  
  
Silent snake ran up to the guard at the north of the codec and snapped the guys neck before he could say anything.  
  
He dragged his body behind one of the crates…but a guard had spotted the body.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The soldier walked towards the body and looked at it.  
  
He checked his pulse and grabbed his radio "speaker".  
  
But Silent was too fast and broke his neck.  
  
"Some reason…the dead seem to have a lot of use."  
  
-Silent snake  
  
He hid behind the north 3rd box to the left as the guard went by.  
  
He shadowed the guard till he stopped and faced his death dealt with a snap.  
  
Now it was getting easier not to mention it was from the start.  
  
Silent ran to the elevator and pressed up.  
  
"Please insert Lv.3 card into slot."  
  
-Written on the side.  
  
"Damnit…Johnny…I need a Lv.3card to operate the elevator. Do you know where I could find one?"  
  
-Silent Snake.  
  
"Elevator…"  
  
The guard on the far had come walking at his direction.  
  
Suddenly he spotted Silent and called for Backup!  
  
Silent burst out of elevator and ran for a hiding spot.  
  
Luckily there was less guards to deal with since he had taken out half of them.  
  
But soon there was guards bursting out of the doors and staircases.  
  
He hid under a crate and stayed there till things got settled up.  
  
2 guards came up to a dead body.  
  
"We have at least 3 men down. Request for new personnel to guard"  
  
-Soldier A  
  
"…Of course…stay on alert team…the coward may still be there."  
  
-Oscelot  
  
"Of course sir…reporting out"  
  
-Soldier A  
  
The group of soldiers left the area and 3 new guards came patrolling the area.  
  
"S**t…Johnny is it safe to move?"  
  
-Silent snake.  
  
"Yeah..As long as you keep outta sight. Remember the men are in the same patrolling pattern."  
  
-Johnny  
  
Silent slid out, of course he checked first.  
  
"Who do you think has the card?"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"It's a sure fact it's the guard to the far right. But he has to report in his status by radio.  
  
Taking him out might not be a good idea. Use your Tranquilizer pistol to take him out for the mean while."  
  
-John  
  
Silent snake walked to the last box to the left.  
  
As the guard turned around to walk to the elevator entrance, Silent got a shot at his head.  
  
The guard fell down almost immediately.  
  
Silent got to the guard and checked him.  
  
"Got it"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
He got into the elevator and moved out.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I see… I want the mission at Germany to be at success. He is here, I know of it. My time has come to avenge my country. Goodbye Oscelot."  
  
-Strange man  
  
Suddenly Silent came into the light.  
  
"You're not Oscelot! Who are you?"  
  
-Silent Snake  
  
"I'am Kanjan, the minister of pain."  
  
-Kanjan waves his desert eagle around.  
  
"Kanjan…What have you got to do with this mission?"  
  
-Silent snake  
  
"The biggest part Silent…biggest…to decide your fate."  
  
-Kanjan turns around to face him.  
  
"Die!"  
  
Kanjan fired the lights out!  
  
Now Silent was to fight in darkness!  
  
He puts on his thermal goggles, and takes out his 5-seven pistol.  
  
(Play some techno music or something…LOLz)  
  
"Where are you Kanjan?"  
  
-Silent Snake  
  
"Haaa!"  
  
Kanjan came flying through with his sword.  
  
It missed Silent by inches, and then silent took a shot at Kanjan but was only to the leg due to his sword flying everywhere.  
  
Silent dodged the flashes of the sword and punched Kanjan in the ribs.  
  
Kanjan was remained stunned for a few seconds enough for Silent to aim at his head.  
  
Kanjan swung his sword!  
  
It cut Silent in the stomach but He pulled the trigger at his head.  
  
Kanjan walked back in dizziness.  
  
"You may have won this fight Silent…But the war you'll never stop…never…"  
  
-Kanjan fell to one knee.  
  
"Enough Kanjan, tell me where Oscelot is and I might settle you to live another life in jail."  
  
-Silent snake.  
  
"Don't worry Silent…me and you will never live to see the war…hahahaha. …These I hold in my hands are the detonators of these so-called Nucks…the real thing was shipped off ages…ages ago…Nice to die fighting for what, Silent?"  
  
-Kanjan triggered the bombs.  
  
Silent ran off but the elevator wasn't working, he had a few more seconds before he died.  
  
He ran off to never appear again.  
  
The bombs exploded and he died… 


	3. 2nd mission:Soliduis' trajic

MISSION 2: Soliduis Snake's Tragedy.  
  
4-5 years later.  
  
"Darling' I really do have to go. My boss gonna kill me if I don't get there in time today!"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Oh alright…Goodbye sweetie"  
  
-Girl  
  
Soliduis came running through the streets to his workplace as a teacher.  
  
He ran in as fast as a bolt of light.  
  
"Sorry sir…ahh, I had a long sleep…."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Pardon… you late? Impossible, You're never late. You're always here at the exact time."  
  
-Schoolmaster.  
  
". But I was woken at 8:31am…school starts at 8:40…. I live at least a mile away from here, maybe 2."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Ahh…. You came here at 8:40"  
  
-Schoolmaster  
  
"I did right? Eer.Yeah you keep that in mind…I came at 8:40"  
  
Later during the day.  
  
"So does anyone here know the "legend"?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
-Whole class  
  
"Good, so who was the bad guy?"  
  
"Mr.Oscelot"  
  
"And who was the hero?"  
  
"Mr. Silent snake"  
  
"Perfect… now there's a difference between a desert eagle and a 5-7, what is it?"  
  
"A 5-7 has at least 20 rounds and a desert Eagle only has 7"  
  
"good."  
  
Ring-ring.  
  
Suddenly his mobile went off.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Soliduis…this is general Pliskin. We have important news about your wife…we'd like to see you, come to my office immediately"  
  
-General Pliskin  
  
"What? My Girlfriend? Is she okay?!"  
  
"Yes, unless you don't come immediately"  
  
-General  
  
"Damnit…Alright I'm coming…"  
  
Soliduis stormed out of the classroom into his car and straight to the general.  
  
The traffic was busy, but Soliduis didn't care.  
  
He ragged through the traffic on the sidewalks, anywhere that's clear of obstacles.  
  
Finally he stormed into Pliskin's office.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have terrible news for you my friend. You're Girlfriend has been kidnapped"  
  
"F**k! Who's got her? Where is she?"  
  
"…That's the bad point…we know Oscelot has her stored in a boat somewhere leading to Germany right now."  
  
"F**k…Oscelot? The master criminal? But didn't he…"  
  
"No…I'm afraid not, the government is a lie…. Oscelot didn't die… it was Kanjan who died in his place…Silent died with him"  
  
"Wha-…!"  
  
Suddenly a sexy woman stormed in.  
  
"I know exactly what Oscelot has been planning to do."  
  
-Woman  
  
"He's planning to destroy Germany with all that nuclear weaponry he smuggled."  
  
"Ha…that's nuts…you can't destroy any country with just a couple of bombs."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
The woman stares at him square in the eye.  
  
"Who said it was a couple of bombs? And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Soliduis…Now get out! I got something very important for the general to hear"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
". Oh, so your lame ass story is more important than Germany? I think not"  
  
"You calling my Girlfriend lame ass?"  
  
"So what? What are you going to do?"  
  
Soliduis was about to burst out with a punch.  
  
"Hey hold it! Enough! They're both important… since Soliduis has to go to Germany to save his Girlfriend meet your new partner Lisa"  
  
-General  
  
"What? I'm not going to work for you again."  
  
"You have to, Lisa here is the only one who knows the exact layout of the Power plant where you're Girl is soon going to be held. And your skills are the only thing that is close enough to Silents. This is an important mission. Soliduis there's no way to save your girl unless you save Germany too, the bombs will get you first if you don't hurry up."  
  
-General  
  
"…Damnit…Alright…as long as I take the command."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Alright, Lisa you will take every command Soliduis tells you. Understand?"  
  
"…. Damn…Alright!"  
  
"Good, during your ride to Germany, Johnny will set up your gear at the boat. You start at 22:00 hours. You meet up at the Southern docks of New York. Good luck"  
  
-General  
  
Soliduis takes one deadly stare at Lisa.  
  
Then he walks out of the office from that point.  
  
"…Lisa listen, I know you have other concerns then Germany…I took up the time to search up some files for you…. here"  
  
-General hands over some files and sheets.  
  
"…Thank you sir,"  
  
-Lisa walks out of the room  
  
Later on the day.  
  
The words got to save her filled his mind with the eager to train himself harder than usual. Sweat poured down his face, as he wouldn't stop the extreme training in his own gym. Soliduis past was coming back again. The past of his events of pain, war and violence was coming to him again. This time he would change his goal, instead of fighting the good he'll fight for the good. But was it enough to stop Oscelot, the powerful being himself? The master terrorist? And Soliduis knew that Soliduis wasn't going to fight alone… an army behind his back was terrifying enough.  
  
But who would win?  
  
The good personalities of himself or the fearful image of the army who wants him dead? 


	4. 2nd mission: Contiued

MISSION 2:Arrive at Germany, Power plant, un-detected.  
  
That night, 20:00.  
  
There stood at least 5-6 soldiers at the dock with Lisa and the man known as Johnny.  
  
Soliduis came speeding in his car.  
  
"I'am I late?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Soldiers are never late, Soliduis."  
  
-John  
  
"Right."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
They all got into the submarine.  
  
It was kind of tinted with light, enough to see where you're walking.  
  
They were lead down to a corridor with at least 4 to 5 rooms.  
  
"Here are you're bunkers…I don't care whatever you chose. Here's you're gear Soliduis and Lisa. Wear it and meet up in the deck."  
  
-John  
  
Sooner or later.  
  
(Sorry if I keep moving the events to fast but believe me, action is on it's way quickly)  
  
Everyone walked to the deck with his or her gear.  
  
"Alright. Listen up y'all. Oscelot is planning to take out the whole of Germany with a lot of nuclear bombs. There's shipping cargo trucks leading to his power plant but you need to be dropped off into the snowy terrain to be able to catch the ride into his base that is a power plant with a launch pad. Our goal here is to deactivate the bombs with this Syringe, which you must stab it into the liquid tubes connected to the atom core. Thus it will mix with the liquid and deactivate the bomb. The bombs are still able to explode with an impact so you'll need to take out the microchips as well. We have no map of the layout of the plant. It's all stored into the mind of Lisa here. The Cargo trucks will be north of where you are."  
  
-John  
  
"What about my girlfriend?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"That's your own personal mission with Lisa here. She lead you using the codec to her cell. That's after you complete the mission."  
  
-Johnny  
  
"…"  
  
"What's our equipment?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"You'll be given a compressed 5-7 pistol, codec, at least 7 syringes, 1 ration, a chaff and stun grenade, and a combat knife."  
  
-John  
  
"5-7? Give me a Glock instead, I prefer light hand held weapons."  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Here take mine. At evacuation, we need you to get a move on to the same drop off location; we'll plant the beacons by the time. Were arriving any moment now. And, Watch out who you kill, The German's are going to send their own soldiers into battle."  
  
-John  
  
"We go into groups right?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"No, the group remains together until things get tricky or time is efficient. From here on, we have to communicate using codec, which is un- detectable by channeling into frequencies, Call me if you need any help. Mine is 364-90. The group members are quite easily remembered, From Lisa to around, it's 135-2 - 9. Good luck all of you. You'll need it."  
  
-John  
  
"I don't believe in luck."  
  
-Soliduis mutters.  
  
They all got out and into 3planes and were separated into 3 groups.  
  
They were soon traveling.  
  
Soliduis toggled on his Codec.  
  
"I know your not doing this for Germany Lisa. What are you doing this for then?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"…Why should I tell you?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Cause we all need to be trusted to survive through that facility. So stop lying."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"…. I'll tell you later. I don't feel like talking right now"  
  
-Lisa  
  
Soon the terrain began to change.  
  
From populated to deserted, to Occupied to leveled, to Warm air to freezing air.  
  
"Brr…stupid Oscelot, planning it out here in the *curse* snow."  
  
-Soldier A  
  
"Get used to it. Your gonna spend a long time down In the middle of nowhere."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
Suddenly they were slowing down.  
  
"Here's your drop off. Remember, move to the north and smuggle yourselves in one of the cargo trucks un-detected. We'll be here when you call Johnny. Good luck."  
  
-Pilot  
  
The 3 soldiers (Lisa, Soliduis and another soldier dropped down)  
  
They ran trough the thick snow as the plane above them sped away.  
  
They could spot the others barely and the trucks were quite a distance away.  
  
Continuing their run, they soon hopped aboard the last truck.  
  
"Puff…Huff.Damn. If we have to run through that again…"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
Lisa contacted the other soldiers.  
  
"They're fine. We should warm up for the while, while we can. The power plant is not far away."  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Want to share body heat?"  
  
-Soliduis joked  
  
"Shut up moron"  
  
"Hey, the last thing we need is a fight. Now shut up both you"  
  
-Soldier A  
  
"Hey, since were gonna be family for the while, why don't you tell us who you are?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"I'm Ken, expertise in sniper rifles. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Soliduis, expertise in espionage and stealth combat."  
  
"…Yeah, yeah… I'm Lisa, expertise in electronics' and nuclear warheads."  
  
"Right, now just because I'am Negro, you better treat me like you white people do."  
  
"…Hey, I got nothing wrong with Negroes. Probably She does."  
  
"Hey shut up moron!"  
  
"Keep quiet idiots. Don't you both take missions seriously!"  
  
"I never have been on a mission."  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Start learning ma'am, Things get rather dangerous."  
  
"The Truck stopped. Shut up and hide"  
  
-Soliduis 


	5. 3rd mission: Getting into the German pow...

MISSION 3: 1st target nuclear bomb.  
  
The party group had hid themselves by covering themselves with the sheets of wool.  
  
The soldiers looked in but never checked the boxes.  
  
Soon they left.  
  
"Has all guards left the Cargo trucks?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Affirmative, all guards have left the cargo trucks."  
  
-Soldier A  
  
"Hold it. There are at least 5-6 guards here, in this area. We'll have to send someone out to take him or her out."  
  
-Soldier B  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"Good luck, Man. If you can't do it. Come back here without being seen."  
  
-Ken  
  
Soliduis peeked around.  
  
No guards. The area was filled with trucks parked sideways, vertical, etc.  
  
He got off the truck and looked around.  
  
No one still.  
  
He looked under the trucks for their feet.  
  
Still no one.  
  
"What the hell? There is not a damn soul out here"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"What do you mean? We can see at least 4-3 soldiers right now"  
  
-Soldier B  
  
"…Something's wrong."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"What is?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Stay in your positions. All groups. I'm going to look around"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
He walked off, sneaking around trucks.  
  
He found a door leading to a staircase and another that required a Key card.  
  
"Group A and C, Don't move till they change shifts. Your all separated into 3 out of 4 basements."  
  
"Roger that. Continue with the mission Soliduis."  
  
-Soldier A  
  
Lisa got out with Ken.  
  
"I spotted a staircase leading to the 2nd level of this power plant. We better hurry to the top while this area is still not occupied"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
They ran as a group following Soliduis to the stairs again.  
  
But then they saw something that he hadn't seen.  
  
They saw at least 5-6 guards in a truck all dead.  
  
"…Germans"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
They continued their way to the end of the staircase.  
  
Beep-beep.  
  
Soliduis took out his codec.  
  
"Soliduis, We have you now on our satellite, you can use the codec's map now. Your target bomb is on the 3rd level. –Ssshshshh."  
  
"John? You there? Hey?"  
  
"Anyone there? Repeat, anyone there?"  
  
-???  
  
"Here, who are you?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"I'm sergeant Viper Ray. Parts of the ex-bomb defuse team for the Germans. I need you to come to the 2nd floor, kitchen. Repeat, 2nd floor kitchen."  
  
-Ray  
  
"This is Soliduis Snake, part of the Red fox team to defuse and stop Ocelots bombs. Why should we come up there?"  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"I need you to defuse the bombs at the 3rd level. I have no gear to stop the bomb, but I have access to the top level."  
  
-Ray  
  
"…Right. Stay hidden till we come Ray."  
  
-Lisa  
  
Lisa opened the door and Soliduis looked in and hid again.  
  
He gave the signal to say clear and they moved off again.  
  
They were up on a veranda, and below them they could see at least 2 guards patrolling around the boxes.  
  
When one of them came walking towards their position from below:  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
-Terrorist  
  
"S**t move back, move back into the staircase."  
  
-Soliduis.  
  
The 2 guards came racing up the stairs to where they were.  
  
They looked around and spotted no one.  
  
"Must be seeing things, C'mon back to our positions."  
  
-Terrorist A  
  
They moved back to their positions and out came Soliduis and his group.  
  
"Wait here. I'm gonna see if there's any doors leading to the top."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
He stealthy moved around the Veranda and spotted a view of a door down below.  
  
He hid and tuned into Lisa's frequency.  
  
"I've spotted a door, but it's down below where the guards are patrolling around."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"That's going to be tricky Soliduis, that's off safety by quite a lot. Those stairs will make a lot of noise and will take quite a time to get down. There's no other way down."  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Duh, What you expect. I'm not going to take the stairs like a sissy. I'm going to take the express way."  
  
-Soliduis.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and what is the best possible way down there and to take out the guards?"  
  
-Ken  
  
"Here, I'll show you."  
  
Soliduis swings off the rails and holds on the edge then drops down as silently as possible.  
  
The guards don't even seem to notice yet, since they're patrolling with their backs turned to Soliduis.  
  
He comes up to one and snaps their neck and drags them at a corner near a box.  
  
Then he hides behind the box and waits for a nice appointment.  
  
The other guard comes up to the dead soldier to check if he was alive.  
  
Soliduis comes up to him and snaps his neck before the soldier can do anything.  
  
"Clear… You can move down now."  
  
-Soliduis  
  
"H-h-how can he be so, do confident like that?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Probably his instincts and skills. What a dare devil, gambles his life like hell."  
  
-Ken  
  
The others run down to where Soliduis is.  
  
"I've just looked around the next room, there's at least a camera and a guard near it sleeping."  
  
"That's tricky. Found a door or something leading to the top?"  
  
-Lisa  
  
"Yeap, but we have to get pasted that camera in order to reach the door. The room's half empty. There's no way past that camera without being seen. Shooting it down is out too; the guard will wake up. Silenced pistols that we have won't take that stupid thing down either. Were down of ideas with this one."  
  
-Soliduis 


End file.
